


Simplicity

by SkylineStarryEyed



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female!Kirk, M/M, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylineStarryEyed/pseuds/SkylineStarryEyed
Summary: After struggling after Spock for some time, Kirk finds himself transformed into a female. Any other description would give too much away!





	1. In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> This was written all in one sitting and very late at night, so forgive any mistakes.

The tractor beam engulfed him the moment he was released by his own ship’s beam. This one, however didn’t dematerialize him. It seemed to hold him there in place, a foot or so off the ground. He had the suspicious feeling buzzing in the back of his head that he could hear whispering, but a pressure the size of an elephant settled on his chest the second he had been grabbed and he could hardly breathe. The pain bloomed from the inside of him, as if his blood had been set on fire and sent to course around his body. Nerve endings screamed and his back arched. He felt his bones bending like a grass blade in the slight breeze. Then he was made more aware of the voices. 

“Sss, nn… Sigh… Sim...” Kirk fought to latch onto the voice, his chest burning with each breath. 

“Psi-null?” It said. Kirk opened his mouth to speak and was met by the unbearable pressure fighting his movements. 

“Y-yes!” He choked out. “Psi… Psi-null. Please-” The pressure began to alleviate. 

“You rely on vocal speech alone?” A much louder voice asked. It seemed to be coming from all around him. 

“Yes!” Speaking was much easier now, although Kirk’s body still felt twisted and wrong. “I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. I was sent here to survey your planet. We found signs of life, but no heat signature. We assumed our readings had malfunctioned.”

“Enterprise? What is this? Are you what is called a human?”

“Yes, I am a human male in young adulthood. Please, release me back to my crew and we can be out of here in no time. Starfleet will recognize previous ownership of your planet.”

“What is ‘male?’” the voice asked. Kirk got the impression that it was different lifeforms speaking, but he had nothing to fixate on. All around him was white. He assumed whatever beam they held him in was blocking him from seeing his surroundings. 

“Male is a Terran description of biological sex.” Kirk responded. He couldn’t help but feel that if he flexed his feet enough he could find the planet beneath him, he just couldn’t seem to do it. “Based on the reproductive organs the human has at birth.”

The whispering returned and rose to a crescendo that hurt Kirk’s head. Then the pressure returned and he felt himself coming apart. That much he was used to, but the intense weight seemed to be pushing out from inside of his chest. He felt like a frog on a lab table. These beings, however intelligent, wanted to know what made human’s tick and they had no moral issue with pulling him apart to find out. Just when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, the pain dulled again. 

“Interesting.” The voices whispered. 

“Genetic predisposition….”

“-child bearing.”

“Blood, bones-”

“Chromosomes…”

“-or Identifications could....”

In the midst of all this, a familiar weightlessness began to take over and suddenly Captain Kirk found himself back in his transporter room and thanking God for it.

“Got him!” Scotty gave a whoop from the console. Kirk looked around, steadying himself on his legs which felt small and vulnerable after what he had been through. “I pulled him out of another beam!” Scotty went on. Kirk crossed over and clapped him on the back, causing him to look up from the console. 

“Good job, Mr. Scott.” Kirk said. His ears rang from the pain he still felt in his bones. Had his voice come out okay? Scotty’s face dropped and his mouth popped open. 

“What?” Kirk asked. He turned to look around the room. Uhura held a PADD from her fingertips, allowing it to dangle dangerously close to being dropped. McCoy had his hands raised to scan Kirk, but no such scan was occurring. Even Mr. Spock looked uncharacteristically surprised. 

“What is it?” Kirk asked. “What happened? I felt like I was gone two minutes! What could have happened in that time?” No one spoke. They all just stared. Kirk studied their faces, becoming more and more frustrated. 

“Answer me, damnit! That’s an order.” He fumed. 

“The ship has nothing major to report, sir.” Spock spoke up. “Myself and Mr. Sulu were unable to beam down after you because out signals were being jammed. Apparently these beings only needed one person to analyze. Since that time, three point seven minutes ago, we have all been attempting to assist in retrieving you from the planet’s surface. It seems that these entities have no physical body but great psi abilities, which is how I believe… They have altered your genetic structure and made you into a human female.”

“They what?!” Kirk roared. 

“More analysis would be necessary, sir, but it appears so.” Spock responded. Kirk rushed from the room and into the nearest restroom, letting the door slam behind him. He stood before the tall mirror by the sinks in complete and total shock. His blue eyes were the same, his short blond hair was the same as well, but those were the only similarities between what he knew to be himself and this reflection. 

His face and neck were slimmer, his nose thinner and smaller. His eyes were ringed in long blond lashes and his cheeks dipped down were they had stood out before. He saw himself in the reflection but in the way a father sees himself in the features of his daughter. Kirk stepped back and looked at his body. He was still tall and he was still fit, that much he could tell, but he didn’t need to lift his shirt to see that he now had breasts, small, but there. His waist cut in more and his hips tilted more. Each change in itself was minuscule, but looking himself over entirely, it made all the difference in the world. 

All of a sudden the whispers and questions made sense. All the talk of biological sex and chromosomes… They had been altering him. That was the pain. 

“What am I going to do?”


	2. Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back two months to lay the groundwork.

Two Months Earlier…

Simple orders always seemed to be the ones that went awry. They could be sent into a deep space battle and beat all the odds of survival, win, and make it home in time for dinner, but any time the USS Enterprise was sent to explore a new planet or take a simple delivery to a colony things seemed to fall apart quickly. No matter how much the captain tried to keep things in order, danger always came sniffing around his crew and soon enough he found himself at the center of it all. Maybe it was because he was the youngest captain in Starfleet and the universe had decided that meant he needed to be tested constantly and vigorously. Or maybe he had been a real asshole in a past life and didn’t get to pay his dues then. Whatever it was, Captain Kirk loved and hated it.

He loved it because excitement and adventure was exactly what he had signed up for. He loved the quick thinking and muscle required to pull himself out of scrapes and near death experiences. It cemented in his mind the fact that he really had earned his captaincy with more than sheer luck and good looks. 

He hated it because he felt each crew member’s loss as a personal blow. He mourned every time he passed by the mess hall and saw an empty seat. Every reassignment to cover a new gap in the work load twisted in his gut, and every limp body he had single handedly carried back to the ship so that the family could have just that miniscule comfort of seeing a loved one weighed on his shoulders and cast a shadow over his gleaming love for his job. 

This is how James Kirk passed the time while being held in a barbaric cell with his first officer. He considered the things he loved about his job and the things he hated. He considered how he made his way into the ‘Fleet and whether or not it was justified. He did all of this, of course, while simultaneously watching the sentry guards passing by and counting the seconds by the water dripping from the ceiling and onto the floor. Roughly 120 drips passed between each sweep of the guards, all of which were too large for him to best physically, but he had a shot at outsmarting them. He sat on the cold, rough floor of the cell while First Officer Spock stood nearer to the bars with his hands clasped behind his back. 

He had already pinpointed two structural weaknesses of the bars that held them from the outside world. Both of which would be much too loud to provide a quick escape. Not to mention he would need Spock’s Vulcan strength to break these points and his First had suffered a wound to his right shoulder blade that may have lessened his strength for the time being. Thankfully the green had ceased its flow down Spock’s back some time ago and now slowly darkened the fabric of his blue uniform shirt. The injury was superficial at best, but the more time it went untreated the more Kirk worried that it may cause irreparable damage to the muscles there. 

“Captain.” Spock said calmly, not a hint of pain or fear in his voice or on his features. 

“Yes, Mister Spock?” Kirk responded from the floor. He had a few bumps and bruises himself from fighting the restraining hands of the local people as they had him hauled off to the brig. Federation seemed to have little meaning to them, let alone Starfleet. 

“Our chances of escape are dwindling with time.” Spock said serenely, as if his words weren’t slowly driving nails into his own coffin. “We must act quickly before my strength is lost.” Kirk nodded slowly. There were two guards stationed here and there didn’t seem to be any means of communication over distance available to them. That meant they could dispose of the two and possibly make it into the forest like area they had warped into before any more muscle was called. But how would they take down the two creatures that dwarfed Kirk and Spock put together? 

“We’re smarter.” Kirk sighed. “But they're bigger.” He shook his head and lowered it to rest against his knees. 

“The obvious solution would be for a distraction to require the attention of both individuals while one of us escapes for back up.” Spock had turned his back to Kirk. A moment of silence passed as Kirk took this in. He raised his head to look at his First and Spock seemed to have a difficulty meeting his eyes with any kind of confidence. 

“If you are suggesting, Mister Spock, that you take on two gargantuan extra-terrestrials with strength and power unknown while I tuck my tail and run, you should know that is an unacceptable idea.” Kirk said, narrowing his eyes.

“I would like to know, Captain, where you received the idea that I would be the one to stay behind?” Spock asked behind a quirked brow. 

“Prior experience.” Kirk shot back. A ripple passed across Spock’s face in a way that suggested humor and Jim considered that a win. 

“It is logical.” Spock went on. “My duty is to protect the life of my captain, even if that means laying down my own.” 

“The same goes for me and my crew.” Kirk countered. He won a split second of hesitation this time before Spock shook his head. 

“No other crew is present, Captain. Therefore my duty supersedes yours.”

“Logically?”

“Logically.”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate that word?” Jim joked. Spock merely raised his brows as if anticipating and actual numerical expression of Jim’s distaste. 

Suddenly the idea struck him.

“Spock!” He jumped to his feet, feeling all muscles in his back protest. “The bars! The broken bars!”

“Yes.” Spock nodded slowly. “I assumed you were already aware of the structural weaknesses. Perhaps when we return to the ship you should visit Sickbay to see if our capture damaged your neural pathways in some way.”

“No, you snarky bastard,” Jim went on. “The damn bars are loose and jagged at the end. If you could get them off in clean enough pieces we would be just as well armed as our captors!” 

“I see.” Spock conceded. “Aside from a weapon similar to early Terran projectiles, these people do not seem to have advanced weaponry.”

“A detail we will leave out when describing our capture.” Jim added. Spock cocked his head suggesting he didn’t understand but Jim waved him off. “Twenty more seconds until the next Sentry and then we move, agreed?”

“Affirmative, Captain. On your count.” 

They waited and watched, counting down the seconds until the guard passed by. He turned his large head to look at them. These aliens were the loosest definition of humanoid. They each stood around seven feet tall with expansive chests covered in an unfamiliar muscular system that caused vine like cords to stand out when they moved. They had no necks, just a tapering from the shoulders to the top of the head, and they ranged in shades of black coffee to caramel. Their skin appeared thick, but not impenetrable. Kirk had to trust his instincts. 

“On my count, Commander.” Kirk said softly. He could feel Spock’s shoulder pressed to his own tightly enough that the man’s breathing was jostling him. “Three… Two…”

 

X

 

“I need a gurney to the transporter room, now!” McCoy shouted over all of the noise. 

“Yes sir!” Chapel cried, running off to find one. 

“Look here, Mr. Logic and Reason, you die on me and I’ll kill you!” McCoy said fiercely over Spock’s face. Both men were soaked in green by this point and McCoy’s hands were buried in a gash to Spock’s left side just above the hip. 

“That… Makes no sense, doctor.” Spock responded slowly. Kirk’s stomach was in knots where he sat on the floor with his back pressed to the wall. He had a compound fracture to his right arm, but so far he had evaded notice by wrapping it up in the scraps of his shirt. Blood loss was becoming an issue, but he knew that if McCoy’s attention wavered for too long, Spock’s life could be in danger. 

Chapel returned with a gurney and a few crew members got together to lift their Commanding Officer onto it. McCoy, to his credit, never moved his hands. Instead he swung his leg up onto the bed to straddle Spock and barked the orders to-

“Move! Move! Move!” 

Kirk watched the gurney leave the room and whiz down the hall with his best friend and his most unlikely friend both on it before he passed out.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk Visits Spock in Sickbay to say goodbye.

When Kirk awoke next in Sickbay, it was with a jolt. McCoy stood over him, unflinching, and continued to take notes without even glancing his way. 

“You’ve got a bad case of bedhead, Captain.” He said. Kirk scowled at him and pushed his fingers through his hair to tame it. A quick glance up at his stats told him that he was fine. McCoy had probably held him for observation and a little bit of much needed rest. 

“When I boarded this ship to explore the outer reaches of the universe I didn’t expect I would have to ‘boldly go’ without hair gel…” He fussed with his hair another minute.

“You gave us all a scare, Jim.” Bones finally turned his head to look at Kirk. His expression seemed normal, the same tired face Jim had seen every day on his ship. But when Kirk looked more closely he could see the worry lines around his friend’s eyes. He felt shame at the fact that he caused his medical team so much grief. 

“Sorry about that, Bones…” Kirk managed with a guilty attempt at a grin. 

“I was so focused on your green blooded friend that I was caught completely off guard when an ensign carried you in here on his back.” McCoy’s eyes darkened and Kirk knew he was in trouble. “I was even more surprised when I unwrapped what I thought was a simple flesh wound to find the damn bone poking out! Do you know how many infections you could have gotten? Did you know you could have bled out on your own fucking ship?!” He was in a rage now and Jim was just along for the ride. He ducked his head down into the blankets to try and muffle the southern ass whipping coming from his friend. 

“Jim, if I wasn’t knee deep in Vulcan surgery I would have fixed you up, kicked your ass, and then fixed that too!” Bones went on. “I had no way of knowing what was going on when I was elbow deep in green blood and I see you being rushed past on a damn gurney looking like there ain’t a drop of blood left. You really scared me. It was irresponsible and frankly, down right stupid.”

“Are you done?” Kirk asked from his burrow. McCoy took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Yes, Jim. I’m done.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and Jim raised his head to survey the older man’s face. Bones wouldn’t look at him directly anymore. He shifted anxiously on his feet, the PADD he held was being used to busy his hands. 

“Bones…” Jim said quietly. He felt the whisper come from the bottom of his stomach as he realized what the problem was. “Where is Spock?” The silence that followed his simple question twisted like a knife in his guts. He fought to swallow down a surge of panic, giving the man time to answer. But every second that went by Kirk felt more and more uncomfortable in his own skin. He itched.

“Jim, I…” Bones shook his head, replacing his gruff bravado. “I did everything I could, Jim. I’m not a xeno-surgeon. He’s alive, but barely. And because he’s Vulcan, all the blood he lost can’t be replaced by crew donations. I managed to hydrate him well enough and he’s stable, but I have no way of knowing which way this will go.” Jim took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on ‘alive.’ 

“So, where is he?” Kirk asked. 

“If I tell you, are you going to haul your ass out of bed against medical advice and go to him?” 

“I wouldn’t be the man you met at the Academy if I didn’t, now would I?” Kirk gave the doctor a quick pat on the shoulder before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. “So, where is he?” Bones gave a weary sigh and stood back to let Jim pass. 

“He’s in a private room right off of my office. I don’t know if he’s sleeping, comatose, or in one of his voodoo meditation states, but he’s been out for almost forty-eight hours.” He walked as he talked, leaded a very fatigued Jim to the doorway of a room where the curtains were drawn over a viewing window. Suddenly Jim felt very vulnerable. His arm was in a sling, discoloration around the break told him he’d had to have some skin regenerated. It didn’t hurt, but the side of his neck did which told him he had been given a hypo for pain. 

Spock had protected him. They went along with their plan, amended so that no man stayed behind, and managed to incapacitate the two guards, but as they ran to the beam down point they seemed to collect more and more hostiles on their trail. Jim managed to locate his communication device which had been dropped at their initial capture and had his back turned to call for back up. By this point there were at least ten aliens closing in.

Unfortunately an attempt to remove the communicator from his hand nearly took his whole arm off. As the alien slammed Jim’s already broken arm against the ground over and over until the bone breached, Spock made to tackle the hostile off of his captain. Spock had already taken out a handful of them with simple hand to hand combat. That’s when the phaser had gone off. Everything after that was a blur. He could remember disarming the shooter with a sneak attack involving a rock the size of a softball. He knew he had taken the phaser, switched the settings and stunned their attackers one by one until they were alone. Then he called for beam up. 

He could remember pressing his good hand against the wound to try and stem the flow of thick, green blood from his officer’s side. Being a touch telepath, Spock had gasped at the feeling of skin against skin. In his disoriented state, he reached up one hand and wrapped his narrow fingers gently around Kirk’s wrist. Kirk felt a sense of calm wash over him, but he knew the feeling was not his own.

“Stop projecting.” He ordered. “You’re injured. Save your strength.” Spock nodded, but the feeling didn’t pass. In the moments before beam up, Kirk could swear Spock’s fingers had begun to run slightly up and back down his arm an inch or so, almost in a caress. 

Now Kirk stood outside of his First Officer’s room wracked with survivor’s guilt and intense regret. He had to tell Spock before it was too late. At his side, Bones shifted.   
“I’ll give you a moment.” The doctor said softly. Jim nodded and watched him retreat before he steeled himself and went into Spock’s room, closing the door behind him.   
His stats weren’t good, Jim could tell that much, however he knew very little of Vulcan physiology, so he could have been mistaken. Spock looked small and gaunt in his bed, probably from blood loss. His lips were wrapped around a plastic tube that helped him breathe and Kirk hated the way it pulled his usually severe expression out of place. Kirk saw a small red bulb on the wall that he recognized as a com. He crossed to the wall and pressed the button next to the speaker and the light went out. He would need his privacy for this. 

“Mr. Spock.” Jim greeted him, moving to stand over his bed. The gown his first officer wore was a pale, mint green which washed out his skin. There were dark, olive bags under his eyes. Kirk took a moment to admire the exotic colors of the bruises and blood loss. What should be blue or purple in a human was nearly black or a very dark green for Spock.   
“You’ll pull out of this.” Jim told him. “And don’t make me make that an order… Listen, I wanted to thank you for what you did today. Well, two days ago, I suppose. It was brave. I’m putting in for a commendation for your actions, you just have to stick around to receive it.” Kirk shuffled his feet, feeling awkward and a little silly. He knew Spock couldn’t hear him, but he also knew he would regret not getting this off his chest. With a surge of determination, Kirk took one of Spock’s hands in his and gripped it firmly. It was warm, which he considered a good sign. 

“Do you remember three months ago, when we were in my quarters playing chess?” He asked. “I suppose I should be more specific, but you know how I am… Anyway, you had beaten me in our last round and I managed to talk you into playing another game before we retired. We worked together to clean off the board and when I reached for my king piece, you did too. It was a simple brush of our finger tips and it lasted no more than a second. However, I remembered reading once that Vulcan’s kiss with their fingers. I can’t quite think of the word for it. Any other day I would have apologized and moved on, so I told you I was sorry. Do you remember what you said? You said, ‘No apology is necessary, Jim.’” Kirk laughed. “You said that, but your cheeks turned bright green all the way up to the tips of your ears. No emotions my ass. 

“I know I’m being long winded, but I’m reluctant to leave you without telling you the point of this story.” Jim took a deep breath and tightened his grip. Before he could stop himself he said, “That was when I realized I was in love with you. And technically, our first kiss. Spock… Don’t let it be our last. I want—no, I need you to wake up and let me tell you how I feel. You deserve to know that someone loves you without question or end. Even if you don’t return my feelings, don’t leave me. You brighten up this ship, everyone sees that. Without you, I wouldn’t be half the captain I am now. Come back to me, Spock.” Kirk leaned his head down and pressed his lips against his friend’s knuckles. Then he replaced his hand on the bed and turned to leave. As he passed Bones’ office he noticed that the man had his back to the door. He stuck his head in and knocked on the door, but his friend didn’t turn around. 

“Bones?” Jim said slowly. He could hear a faint sound like sniffling. Slowly, McCoy wheeled his chair around to reveal very watery eyes and a clenched jaw. “Bones, what the hell?!” Jim asked. 

“For future reference, Jim.” Bones choked out. “The red light means the com is off.” Kirk paled. 

“So… you heard all of that?” Jim asked with a sinking feeling. 

“Every damn, blasted, beautiful word!” McCoy wailed.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim waits for Spock to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how short this bit is. I'm hoping to add more really soon.

Kirk visited his First Officer every day for a week. He talked to him a little, but not very much since it had begun to make him feel silly. Every day when Alpha shift was over Jim would order his dinner from the replicator and take it in Spock’s small, private room. His stats seemed to be improving, but McCoy still had no idea how to wake him. They had begun talks of having a Vulcan healer sent out to assess the situation.

On the eighth day of Spock’s coma, Jim was in the middle of getting his usual from the Mess when Uhura stopped him. She had been in line behind him, chatting with Sulu about the current mission when Jim had taken his tray and turned to leave. 

“Captain!” She called, snatching her plate from the replicator. “Wait up!” Jim hesitated, turning to watch her gather herself and her food before she trotted over to meet him at the door. 

“Lieutenant.” Jim greeted her. He hadn’t been sleeping well and it showed. Ever since McCoy had discovered his feelings for Spock, Jim had been sneaking into Sickbay at night and sleeping in the small chair next to the Vulcan’s bed. Bones had offered to have another biobed brought in for Jim, but the Captain had decided that might make things a little too obvious. 

“I was wondering if I could join you in your visit to Mr. Spock?” Uhura asked. Jim noticed that she had already ordered her food in a small box for transport. She expected a yes before she had even asked the question. Still, Kirk hesitated. For some reason he considered his evenings with Spock to be somewhat private, intimate affairs. He knew this was ridiculous, considering Spock had no idea this was going on, but still. After a moment Kirk gave a short nod and they fell into step together.   
“How is he?” Uhura asked as they neared Sickbay. Kirk shrugged, not trusting himself at first to speak. 

“His stats are fine, he’s stable, but he just won’t wake up.” He told her, thankful that his voice had held up. “Bones says he’s being stubborn. I think he was hoping Spock would wake up just to point out how illogical that suggestion was.” Uhura laughed with him. 

When they arrived at Sickbay, McCoy hardly looked up from his PADD. Jim was there so often now, they didn’t stop to chat nearly as much as usual. Kirk led Uhura into the small room containing their friend and gestured for her to take the chair. He was embarrassed when he realized the chair was still pulled up close enough to lean against Spock’s bed or take his hand. He made a mental note to move it further away when he left from now on. 

An ensign brought a second chair in unprompted and Kirk thanked her for it, moving it to the foot of the bed and angling it toward Uhura. After stroking the back of Spock’s hand for a few minutes, Uhura began to eat her meal in silence. Kirk followed her lead until she cleared her throat and he realized she was trying not to cry.

“Do you talk to him?” She asked. Kirk gave a short nod, feeling his cheeks burn. Uhura seemed satisfied by his answer if her tight lipped smile was any indication. “I hope he’s just meditating.”

“For this long?” Kirk asked. 

“It’s not uncommon.” She went on. “Meditation is extremely important for emotional balance, but also physical health. It’s a reported fact that a Vulcan who goes too long without reaching at least the first stages of meditation are more likely to become ill.” 

“I didn’t know.” Kirk told her, ashamed. She would know; she had dated the man for several months. Kirk was only a colleague to him. 

“Also, they can be aware of their surroundings, even when in the deepest stages of the trance.” This caused some sputtering from Kirk as he choked down a bite of food that was lodged in his throat. 

“So he knows that we’re here?” Kirk asked. Uhura nodded. “And he hears what we say?” 

“I’m assum-”

“His foot!” Kirk jumped to his feet, his nearly empty container of food spilling to the floor. 

“What?” Uhura jumped up as well, placing her meal on a side table. 

“He’s moving.” Kirk insisted, pressing the com to tell McCoy. “Bones, he’s moving his toes!” 

The medical staff flooded in then, shoving Kirk and Uhura into the hallway. Bones elbowed his way to the front of the group and Kirk could faintly hear him shouting orders through the ringing in his ears. What if Spock had been able to hear him? In the moment, he’d wanted him to know, but now that it was becoming reality Kirk couldn’t help but feel slightly nauseated. 

Uhura gripped his arm tightly in a way that she would only do in private. He looped his arm around her waist, glad for the comforting press of her hip to his. They were the same, he realized; both desperately in love and terrified to show it. Several minutes of busy medical work and Kirk started to hear the familiar soft speech of his overly formal first officer. His heart jumped and he exhaled a breath he was unaware he had been holding. Spock knew now, he thought. 

The word “meditation” was being thrown around. Uhura had been right, Spock had been able to hear and comprehend everything. Now Kirk just had to wait and see if Spock felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am working on this project. I have it all mapped out in my head, I just have to type it out.


End file.
